In the Name of the Father
by Big Twinkie
Summary: Hot Fuzz. Danny finds out about Frank's dark obsession.


In the Name of the Father

By Psychonaut 

Premise: Danny finds out about Frank's dark obsession.

Okay, right—Angel really hadn't seen enough action movies to know better. You do not go to confront the bad guy all by yourself. If someone had attacked Danny in his hotel room in the middle of the night he'd be calling the police.

_Except we are the police_, he thought. _Riggghhht_.

Danny'd call the whole fucking village to come with him to search a creepy graveyard and look for the even creepier Simon Skinner. He'd take a gun at least—but noooo, Nick thinks he's _Batman_ or something.

Okay, he's a little bit like Batman…or was it that Angel was just used to doing things by himself? It's not like he really needed anybody.

Danny on the other hand needed his Dad right this fucking second. Something really bad was about to go down and this time he knew it in advance. It was a feeling that started in his gut and slowly spread its way to his fingertips and toes.

Danny dialed the number directly to his Dad's office, heard it ring a couple of times—was jumping on the balls of his feet. Patient he was not, not with Lurch over there in this teeny tiny room. Uh-uh.

"ComeonComeonComeonComeon!"

A click.

A comforting voice—the voice that had told you everything was going to be okay since you were born and didn't understand what the words meant yet.

"Inspector Butterman."

Dad sounds rushed, as if Danny has caught him on his way out. He can't describe how good it is to hear his voice.

"Dad! Get over to Castle quick! Shit just got real!"

Silence. Right. Dad doesn't watch Bad Boys II over and over so this might require a more specific explanation.

"Get the guys and go over to the castle as fast as you can! Skinner is over there and he just sent his trolley boy to kill Angel!"

"Danny, where are you?" It's such a serious tone, heavy—the unease he feels gets worse because if Dad is worried then there's a really good reason for it.

"I'm at The Swan. Big Foot is here with me in the Castle Suite."

"Are you hurt?"

"No."

"Is Angel hurt?"

"No! He's headed for the castle all by himself, the stupid wanker!"

More silence. Danny is now fairly upset with his partner now that he's had time to think about it. Danny is going to kill him the next time he sees him. Next time it's going to be Nicholas who gets a stern talking to.

"Is Michael hurt?"

"What?! What do we care?" He thinks it odd for a second that Dad knows its Michael, but who else can he be referring to as Big Foot the Trolley Boy? He kicks the bastard. It makes Danny feel a teensy bit better.

"Put him in the car and get over there. I'll meet you and we're going to straighten this out."

"Right", he nods.

"Danny…Everything is going to be all right. Just do what I tell you."

Click.

Fucking wonderful. He's not looking forward to dragging Lurch all the way to his squad car. Danny handcuffs him. It's the first time he's used his handcuffs outside of training simulations despite having been a PC for nearly five years.

"So, okay then, you're under arrest for being a right git. Anything you say…blah blah…Right to an attorney…blah, blah…Now wake up so I can properly intimidate you."

He drives as fast as he can, the siren is loud and satisfying to hear, and this is what it feels like to be righteous. Knowing that you are the good guy and about to dispense justice feels so good. If he can, he might be able to beat Nick there.

Michael is awake now and looks worried. He stares from behind the grate like a sad little puppy dog. Surprisingly he didn't put up a fight back at the hotel, so he must be smart enough to realize he's in trouble and shouldn't cause a fuss.

"So you just do whatever Skinner tells you, eh?" Danny says, looking at Michael in his rearview mirror. "Don't even think for yourself?"

Lurch shrugs and nods, "Yarp."

"Shit, that is sad. I guess I feel sorry for you," Danny says. He turns a curve sharply, feels the tug of velocity. It's so dark out—distant shapes are indistinct until they're right there in front of you. Danny's glad everyone's at the pub or the movies or something because he's probably not driving too safely. The whole town seems to have cleared the streets and now it's only the good guys and the bad guys left to duke it out.

"Probably because he was nice to you, but here's the thing—not everyone that's nice to you has your best interests in mind. Think about that while you're in prison."

Danny had worked for Skinner too, once upon a time. He had worked there when he was a teenager, like all teenagers in Sandford do. Skinner had seemed like such a smarmy bastard even then, but…y'know…he was the manager of the local super-market. That's a really big deal in a town this size. Angel would probably never understand that, but it had allowed him to find it believable that Skinner was a murderer when nobody else could. For once, the city-slicker might actually know what he was talking about.

Danny had half-expected Skinner to twirl his mustache like fucking Snidely Whiplash when they had confronted him in his office. It was so anti-climatic when nothing happened. They all grew bored watching security tapes except Angel, who was royally pissed off by then and looking like a total fool in front of everybody. Danny on the other hand was simply dismissed as too gullible and too thick to be worth listening to.

He was so going to rub the Andys nose in it.

The castle now loomed ahead of them—Danny's heart is pounding away—he's extra-aware of everything—he is so totally coming to the rescue. He'll probably still yell at Nicholas when it's over, but then they'll get a beer and Dad will say 'Good job, son, you were right' and be proud of him. The alternative, less storybook ending is forbidden to enter his mind. Danny won't allow it.

He drives up the gravel road and can see his car. Next to his car is Dad, already waiting for him. He won't admit it because he's a grown man, but seeing him there is very reassuring. Not that they can't handle a creampuff like Skinner or anything, but convincing anyone that he was dangerous had been hard.

"Okay, Mongo, I gotta go kick some ass," Danny says. He switches the ignition off, kills the lights—in the seat next to him Michael's knife is in a plastic bag. It looks like something he stole from the Deli and Danny doesn't want to think about what it could have done to his friend. He feels the urge to kick Lurch again but doesn't have time. Besides, proper procedure and shit—you can't be hitting the suspect when he's already surrendered.

Or can you….?

Hmm.

No…no, he can't be doing that. He's the good guy.

He steps out of the car, looks behind Dad for any sign of Skinner or Angel. The graveyard is empty and quiet—so quiet that when Danny speaks it sounds way too loud.

"Dad, great, where is everybody?" Dad's in some sort of robe like he's Darth Vader or something and Danny laughs a little. "What's with the outfit?"

"Give me your gun," Dad says, holding out his hand. His voice demands obedience. Danny's a bit surprised and confused by this, but he unholsters his gun and hands it to Dad.

"Is there a reason you're taking my gun? If it's about Dr. Hatcher I'm sorry about that."

"No, but I don't want you to have it right now. You might do something foolish."

That stings. He deflates a bit because he had imagined him and his Dad going after Skinner together, and here he was being treated like a kid.

"Did you see Skinner at least?" he asks, trying to keep his voice even.

"Yes," Dad sighs. "Danny…I need you to help me with this."

"Well, yeah, of course I will."

"You an' me, we're all we got in this world," Dad says and takes his glasses off—wipes his eyes. Danny doesn't know what to say. He's getting a bit misty eyed himself because watching your own father cry is difficult. "You and me—and Sandford—we have to protect it, son."

"I thought we did that already," Danny says quietly.

"I've protected you from this because I wanted you to be happy, but…the situation being what it is…this Angel, he's not the type to let things go."

"Not really..."

"The truth is you can't stay naive forever," Dad places his hands on Danny's shoulders, looks at him real hard. His face is bloodless. "The world isn't like your movies, Danny. People have to make compromises."

"Well, yeah, I suppose so," Danny bites his lip, proceeds, "Um, Dad, I'm sorry but where _is_ Skinner? Didn't you say you saw him?"

"For God's sake, stop worrying about Skinner! I'm trying to tell you something important here!"

"Okay, jeez!"

"We—don't—have—time! Do you understand? You have to make a decision! I don't pretend it will be an easy one for you. The others…they're not sure they can trust you now that you and Angel spend so much time together."

"Others," Danny mumbles.

_No luck catching them killers, eh?_

Danny feels something squirm in his belly. Maybe because his belly knows something his brain doesn't want to. He's being paranoid, jumping to conclusions—the very idea is so ridiculous. He's just worried because he doesn't know where Skinner is, he doesn't know where Nick is, he doesn't know why the Sandford police aren't here, and he doesn't know what's come over Dad.

Very slowly Danny says, "What do you want me to do?"

"We can't let Angel jeopardize what we're doing here. I wish things could be different but when he gets here, he's not leaving. I want you to stay out of the way."

Danny stares at him. He's hit a mental brick wall. He wants to go home now and forget all about this.

"What—are—you—TALKING ABOUT?!"

"Family quarrel?" a smug voice says. Danny comically spins around and there's Skinner, also in a black robe and hood, as if everyone goes around dressed like that. Danny automatically goes for his gun and doesn't find it.

Oh. Right. Dad has his gun.

"Get your boy under control, Butterman. You should be looking for Angel."

"No need," Dad says gruffly. He puts his glasses back on and it takes him a moment to compose himself. "Danny says he's on his way here."

"You're sure?"

Dad just seems annoyed now and looks at Skinner in distaste. "Yes, and all by himself apparently."

"How convenient, it saves us the trip," Skinner says lightly. "Although I must admit I'll miss having the Sergeant around. He's certainly made things more interesting."

"There are more important things than keeping you entertained! If he leaves Sandford we'll lose him and he'll attract attention."

"And bring on the Fuzz?" Skinner smirks, as if he relishes the idea.

"Damn right!"

"Hold on," Danny says. He licks his lips, his tongue feels like sandpaper. "Maybe I'm not understanding this. You want Angel… to come here… so you can…**"**

"Kill him, you silly man!" Skinner shouts and looks at Dad in exasperation. "Honestly, did you drop him on his head when he was a baby?"

Danny looks at Skinner, and then he looks at Dad. Skinner. Dad. Skinner. Dad. Skinner. Dad. Skinner. Dad.

Why isn't Dad arresting him? Isn't that what you are supposed to when someone says something like that?

Softly, Dad says, "It's for the greater good."

How many times had Danny heard that before? Thousands—and he's never considered what that really means until just this second.

Something in his chest has burst and it's slowly turning him cold. The Greater Good, ah, right then. That explains it. Whatever IT happens to be, Dad and Simon Skinner don't want other people to know about IT. Danny will not think about what IT is.

He won't think about Nicholas Angel coming here and walking right into a trap because there is no trap. This is all just a big mistake. Dad wouldn't do anything like that. He's a pussycat. He's…he's…a policeman.

_Officer_, Nicholas says in Danny's head.

_Oh shut up! He's whatever I fucking say he is! He's…_

…his Dad. Oh…God…no…

And this is what it feels like to be truly horrified. If you have not been horrified before, sorry—there is no real way to describe the feeling except total shock at this terrible thing that has happened to you and wondering why it has.

Skinner is watching Danny like a hawk now. Danny knows this but somehow he can't muster the will-power to care. He's not actually here because none of this is real. It's a movie he's watching. He can suddenly see what parts they played. Hatcher lies on the autopsy reports, Shooter breaks the pediment while no one is watching, the Coopers watch Angel at the hotel, Danny watches Angel at work, Weaver watches everyone else, Skinner looks like the obvious bad guy, the rest keep a look-out, and Dad controls the police.

Hey, not bad. He's figured out the conspiracy even before Angel. Take that, smart-ass.

_They are going to kill him, _says a voice.

_Well I barely know the guy, _says the other voice.

"Dad", Danny's voice is trembling and he looks at his father imploringly. "I don't like this. You have to stop this."

"It can't be stopped, Danny."

Dad pulls back on his robe and Danny can see the six-shooters that he keeps in his office. They were a present from his Mum, even though she didn't care for guns...

Dad rests a hand on one of the ivory handles. Danny dully wonders if his Dad means to shoot him, but he's looking at Skinner.

"Careful, Simon," Dad says casually. "Don't rattle so easily."

Danny turns to see Skinner who's watching them both with a mixture of fear and contempt. Danny remembers that he's killed his own cousin, and decides never to turn his back to this man ever again.

Skinner pulls his mouth into a painful smile, "I'll just fetch Michael shall I?"

"I suppose so. Danny, give him your keys."

Danny gives Skinner his keys. That terrible smile on Skinner's face gets bigger and it's all he can do not to put his fist into the bastard's face.

"Butterman, seriously, do you really think Angel will just walk in here like John Wayne and demand that we come with him?"

Danny opens his mouth to speak, but its Dad he's talking to.

"I understand him better than he realizes," Dad lets his cloak fall. The guns are out of sight for now. "Best not to mention it to the others. They're getting sloppy and need a good scare. I'm getting tired of cleaning up after everyone."

Danny spots another hooded figure coming down the hill, and then another. They are coming from all sides. Dad's…club. It's just a club that people join…to maintain the village…to make sure things stay…the way they want.

Dad claps a hand on Danny's shoulder as they watch them congregate over in the court yard. Michael is now out of his cuffs and nodding to whatever it is that Skinner is saying.

"Everything will be all right. Just do what I tell you."

Danny feels like he's dying.

Danny is dead.

Nicholas soon will be.

All Angel's got is his note book, so unless he comes up with a very clever idea he's going to have a very bad accident. Danny touches his right pocket absently and wishes he could do the whole thing over again.

There's something squishy in his pocket. What is that? Oh, right, he had grabbed some ketchup packets earlier because he doesn't see the reason to actually buy ketchup when there's perfectly good ketchup for free.

_Quit obsessing over ketchup, _the voice says.

_I'm thinking of an idea, _says the other voice.

_Oh really?_

_Yes, really, it's the best idea you have ever had in your life._

_Only if it works._

Danny is alive again.


End file.
